


【读书笔记】我们为什么要弄死一个杀人犯

by Plz stand firm and hold the handrail (Redsin)



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:50:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsin/pseuds/Plz%20stand%20firm%20and%20hold%20the%20handrail





	【读书笔记】我们为什么要弄死一个杀人犯

[我能理解lof只想快乐搞同人并且努力赚钱，但是并不妨碍我就想搞点别的，并且觉得它是个傻逼。](https://shimo.im/docs/CpHkpWXgxjJKhqKc/)


End file.
